Trish
Trish is a mysterious woman who looks strangly like Dante's mother. She comes to Devil May Cry one night and sees Dante. There she electrocutes him, but with his demon powers he fights back. Trish is defeated, but tells Dante she needs his help. She tells him of Mallet Island, where Mundus is planning to open the gate to the underworld to cross over to the human world. There, Trish takes Dante. It is eventually revealed that Trish was actually created by Mundus as a lure to kill Dante at the island. At the end of the game, Devil May Cry, Trish sympathizes with Dante after she tried to kill him during the battle with the creature named Nightmare. After being held hostage by Mundus himself, Mundus then tries to kill Dante using the highly powerful beam from his third eye. However, Trish sacrifices herself by pushing Dante out of the beam's range, but she gets caught in it instead. Dante leaves her with the sword called Sparda as a headstone. Then after the fight with Mundus, Mundus turns into a huge blob-like creature with tentacles. After Dante hears his mother's voice, Trish bursts through the wall in rays of energy to aid him. She lends him her power and Mundus is defeated. It is hinted at that she works with Dante at the Devil's Never Cry. In the Anime, Trish is a freelance devil hunter, having left Devil May Cry to do her own work for awhile. She comes to visit Dante from time to time, leading her first appearance in the show to a fight with Lady when Lady is hired to kill her. As it turns out, Lady's client was a demon himself and wanted to get rid of Trish because she was hired to kill him. Trish and Lady end up getting along and placing Dante into further debt by buying expensive clothing. Later in the show Trish does some investigative work from time to time to help Dante on his jobs. During the final fight with Abigal she can Lady coordinate attacks and kill lowly demons until Dante gets back on his feet. Dante extends to her an open invitation to return to Devil May Cry whenever she wants near the end of Episode 4, which she declines at first, but judging by DMC4 she eventually accepted. In Devil May Cry 4 Trish poses as Gloria, the only female Executive of the Holy Knights, in order to spy on the Order. She was able to quickly ascend the ranks by bringing the Sparda with her, and giving it to Sanctus. Because of her looks and this suspiciously quick promotion, many members of the Order spread negative rumors about her; however, they also recognize her acrobatic and combat skills. Gloria's true identity as Trish is revealed after Nero fights Dante in Mission 10, and she later helps Dante by evacuating the town while he fights the Savior. After Devil May Cry, Trish wields the Luce & Ombra and Sparda. Gallery Image:Trish 1.jpg|Trish (Devil May Cry) Image:Gloria00.jpg|Gloria (Devil May Cry 4) Image:ViewfulJoe-Trish.jpg|Trish (Viewtiful Joe) Background Trish's full name, Beatrice, is a reference to Lady Beatrice of the Devina Comedia, who is Dante Aligieri's idol. The Gloria ("Glory be to God on high" in Latin) is the second part of the Catholic Ordinary of the Mass. It is traditionally sung in Latin. Trivia See Also *Eva *Mundus *Luce & Ombra *Sparda References Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Lightning